Poor Tuna-fish
by LoyalFan0430 I Yuuchi
Summary: Summary: Haru and Kyoko discovered a yaoi fanfiction about Tsu-kun as an Uke which made them debate who's the better lover for one and only Tsu-kun but with Nana joining the debate and Tsu-kun discovering it can Our Poor Tuna-fish handle this?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Poor Tuna-fish**

 **Summary: Haru and Kyoko discovered a yaoi fanfiction about Tsu-kun as an Uke which made them debate who's the better lover for one and only Tsu-kun but with Nana joining the debate and Tsu-kun discovering it can Our Poor Tuna-fish handle this?**

 **A/N: Hey!,Umm I'm new to well not really more like new to writing stories here so I have no experience here or whatsoever and I'm a Pilipina that means I suck at English..without further ado Enjoy!**

 **Pairings: (I have a hard time picking one so I'll pick...) ALL27!**

 **Rating: K+**

 **+-÷×+-÷×All27+-÷×+-÷×**

 **Third Person's POV**

Haru and Kyoko are walking towards Tsu-kun's house until Haru found a site a fanfiction site...

"Haru-chan?" Asked Kyoko worriedly

"H-hai Kyoko-chan?" Haru stuttered

"What's wrong did you found something?" Kyoko can't help but feel interested on what Haru found.

"W-well I found a fanfiction site..." Haru who seemed to be getting back her composure said

"And?" Kyoko asked already feeling restless

"And..I found a fanfiction about Yamamoto-kun and Tsuna-kun.." Haru who seemed ready to fangirl showed Kyoko her cellphone

"Kawaii! But I still prefer Gokudera-kun with Tsuna-kun." Kyoko definitely found the fanfic cute but she also expressed her opinion

"Ha-hi! But T-tsuna-kun is so sweet! I would have accepted if you ship Tsuna-kun with Shoichi-san he's much more better than that irritating gokudera!" Haru debated loudly

"You don't understand Haru-chan! Gokudera-kun is so loyal and sweet with Tsuna-kun and besides Spanner-san is a better choice for Tsuna-kun than Shoichi-san!" Kyoko argued

"Ha-hi! Fine if it's like that then be it! Let's just ask Tsuna-kun's Kaa-san" Haru said already losing her cool

"Fine! We're almost near there anyways!" Kyoko said angrily

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N:how was that? Good or Trash or I should improve a little more?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Poor Tuna-fish**

 **Summary: Haru and Kyoko discovered a yaoi fanfiction about Tsu-kun as an Uke which made them debate who's the better lover for one and only Tsu-kun but with Nana joining the debate and Tsu-kun discovering it can Our Poor Tuna-fish handle this?**

 **A/N: I really planned to update this a loooong time ago,but I can't use our computer to update the story because it's a family computer and they don't know my yaoi addiction *scratches head* Thanks to the new app update,I'm able to _finally_ update.**

 **Pairing: All27**

 **Rating:** **K**

 **=Katekyo Hitman Reborn=**

While the two girls are rushing towards the Sawada household,Sawada Nana also known as the mother of one Sawada Tsunayoshi is preparing snacks with said son.

"Ne,Tsu-kun?" Nana barely whispered.

Tsuna just answered with a slight hum indicating that he is indeed listening,while stirring the cupcake batter.

"Do you have a boyfriend yet?" Nana asked with pure-I think intentions.

Tsuna choked on his own saliva not expecting something like this to pop up in a conversation, he was a boy for goodness sake! a **boy**! No matter how feminine he looks he's still born as a **BOY**!

"W-why'd you a-ask that Kaa-san?" Tsuna choked out,not knowing how to deal with this situation.

"I just thought that-"

"Sawada-san!!!" two girls cried out from the front door,unknowingly interrupting the conversation.

While Tsuna just sighed in relief that the conversation got stopped,not knowing a much, **_much_** worse conversation is starting.

"Ara! Kyoko-chan,Haru-chan come in! My Tsu-kun and I just baked some cupcakes it will be done in a couple of minutes." Nana smiled,ushering the two young lasses in.

"Would you like some drinks while we wait for the cupcakes to finish?" Nana asked the two girls who seemed tired.

"S-sure,T-Tsuna-kun's kaa-san.." The girls panted.

"Mou! Maman is fine! Tsu-kun's friends are also my children albeit not by blood." Nana laughed giving the girls time to drink their drinks.

"Kyoko-chan? Haru? what they doing here?" Tsuna asked himself confused for he hadn't hear them come in-well he did but Ignorance is a bliss.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna." A fedora wearing man **(yes MAN,this after the curse was lifted.)** loomed over said Tuna.

"HIEEEE! REBORN! stop coming out of nowhere!" Tsuna said trying to calm down himself.

"I did not,Anyways the Varia are coming also the Arcobalenos.Tch." Reborn doesn't want to share nope he reeeeaaallly don't that's why he's upset,The Ninth is planning something and he doesn't like it.

"W-what?" Tsuna stuttered not fully absorbing the details yet.

Reborn,good ol' sadistic reborn gave Tsuna a good hit on the head,for stuttering.

"A boss doesn't stutter Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said tilting his fedora down a little.

"B-but-" A glare from Reborn was enough to stop the little brunette from stuttering.

"Uhm..well they're not staying here..right?" The still frightened brunette asked.

"Oh sadly,They will." Reborn smirked under his fedora.

"THE HOUSE ISN'T BIGGG ENOUGH!" Tsuna yelled as if that will get the hitman some common sense.

"The house was moderated by the Vongola staff yesterday while all of you are gone,and some illusions helped hide the over all finished product of your house,Good luck Dame-Tsuna." Reborn walked out of the seemingly silent kitchen.

"Rebooorrrrnnn!!" Tsuna whined..Reborn got irritated and gave him a peck on the lips.

"W-wha?!" Tsuna finally managed to speak out after being silent for a whole minute but the thing is Reborn is gone and he still has cupcakes to frost so he really have no time to find Reborn.

"Ara Tsu-kun! is Reborn-kun your boyfriend??" Nana squealed.

"N-no,I'm a boy mom a **BOY!** " Tsuna exclaimed already frosting the first cupcake.

"Whatever you say Tsu-kun!" Nana giggled and decided to help her adorable son frost the cupcakes.

...And she'll show the picture she took to the girls later on.

.

 **A/N: I am sooo sorry! This is the only chapter I can give to you today! I promise to do more!! Author-chan out!**


End file.
